


Wooden Swords

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Hinata, defeated.
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Wooden Swords

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'a better idea'

Takumi frowned as he watched Hinata working through his morning routine. He was well aware of the day before, when a friendly spar with Ryoma had ended up in a more-than-crushing defeat for Hinata. Takumi knew that feeling and he could see the frustrated, sloppy swordwork that came from it. 

"Stop it," Takumi finally said as he walked into Hinata's line of sight. "You're not getting anywhere." 

"Do you have a better idea?" Hinata questioned, surprisingly short towards his prince. 

Takumi nodded. He'd already grabbed a practice sword and was more than willing to prove his words. 

"Yes, I do."


End file.
